hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Sharp
Sharp was a Stickpage RHG created by Sharp. He is a orange stick figure with a black outline. Story There was once a planet that fed off of the energy that the sun gave from its heat. This planet had no name as scientists haven't found any evidence that it exists yet, but it was a planet about as big as earth. It was located quite close to the sun and was constantly feeding off of the energy. Unfortunately, this wasn't all good. As the planet continued to grow from all the energy, the inevitable eventually happened; it exploded. The whole planet was destroyed and the only part that was strong enough to survive the explosion was the core of the planet. The core was launched away and headed right into the sun. After it got through the sun, the core was quite damaged and split into five pieces in which four of those headed right towards earth. Buried underground, the core pieces now rested for years. As time passed however, they eventually started to get closer to each other and just like magnets, these pieces started to move by themselves and eventually they all fused together. This created a reaction in which the energy transformed them into a living organism. As humans were walking around above ground, this organism replicated their appearance and started to look very humanoid. Hearing sounds and noises, it eventually learned the ability to speak fluently and eventually decided to go up from the ground. It decided to stay hidden from humans as it knew that they are easily frightened and will most likely fear him for his weird physiology and superior abilities. After staying hidden for a few years, it decided to give itself the name Sharp, as it knew that it both meant something with a sharp tip and someone with a sharp mind. Watching TV in an apartment he broke into, Sharp noticed that the city was in chaos. There was someone with incredible abilities wreaking havoc and killing people. He decided that this was the time to prove himself to humanity so they wouldn't fear him. He fought the person and eventually won. At first people feared him but after learning that he was a kind and compassionate creature, they started to accept him as a hero. Sharp then noticed that there were a lot more people like him. They were all gathered in an event in which you fight with your abilities to defeat and possibly kill others, something Sharp heavily disliked. Sharp then decided to join this tournament to become so good that he would have the influence to close the entire tournament down and while also stopping murderers on the way. Abilities Spikantobyla Manipulation This is the material Sharp is made of. He can control it with his mind and can easily remove it from his body. It is incredibly sharp and can break through steel if used correctly. Sharp always has Spikantobyla pieces following him underground to be used as a surprise attack whenever he needs it. Spikantobyla regenerates constantly so that Sharp won't run out. Superhuman Condition Sharp's body is more powerful than the normal human would be. He does not need any kind of energy source like humans does, meaning that he will not feel physical fatigue. He can run about as fast as a normal car and has reflexes that allows him to catch bullets with his fingers. Sharp also feels less pain than a human would, meaning that severing his arm would feel as if you merely cut it. Sharp also has an incredible brain which helps him constantly come up with strategies in his head so he can defeat his opponents. Despite being superhuman, he still has some limitations. First of all, he is not strong at all. His body was designed for a more analyzed fight rather than using brute force which means that if you get him in a situations where he must use brawn over brains, he will most definitely fail. Although his body regenerates, it is much more frail than you'd think and can easily be smashed to pieces with a powerful attack. His regeneration is really slow and a severed arm or leg take about three weeks to grow back. Sharp also overestimates himself quite a number of times and will do very risky stuff for the sake of winning. He knows his limits but simply ignores them when he feels like he needs to. Personality Always wants to help out others. He is insanely intelligent but does not act this way as he's quite childish and immature on many occasions. Battles Vs Yuno Vs Venix }} Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?55163-Sharp Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Orange Category:Black